Found You
by Morning Glory
Summary: One Shot. Puck/Rachel. Rachel finds out doing something she shouldn't is exactly what she should do.


A/N: Prompt: "I don't think we should be doing this."

* * *

I've surely had my share of butterflies throughout the years – but this is like an army of butterflies flapping their angry little wings at a hundred miles per hour in the pit of my stomach. Walking through the crowded hallway, up the stairs, and into an empty bedroom I have this adrenaline rush and my heart pounds through my chest. I leave the door open a sliver so he knows where he can find me.

I don't know how I ended up here. Well, not so much in this particular bedroom – I know how I got here. More along the lines of in this particular moment and the feelings I am having. I spent so much time swearing my love for Finn, merely being an innocent and delicate lover. While that was nice for the time being it never made me feel like this. I feel sexy and dangerous and completely out of control – and I'm loving every second of it. It started innocently enough, just glances and lingering touches now turned into burning desire. I feel like a harlot, but I'm finding it hard viewing that as a bad thing at the moment.

I walk to the dresser in the room and while I toy with the knickknacks that sit on it I hear the door open, close, and the click of the lock. Those butterfly wings are now flapping faster and I swear they have never been like this before.

Neither of us speaks, but I can feel him slowly coming up behind me. I take a deep breath and then he's right there, pressing up behind me, his hands slowly trailing down my arms. We still haven't even said a word or shared a look, but still I swear I've never felt so wanted in my life. His lips ghost over the back of my neck, hardly there on my skin, and I let out the first real sound since entering the room – a breathy sigh followed by his low, gruff moan.

In a second, I am suddenly whipped around my back pressing against the knobs on the dresser. The pain in my back turns into my first instinct and I jut my hips forward right into his. He moans again and I finally look up into his darkening hazel eyes as I feel him hard against me.

His hands are on my hips and travel slowly up my sides, brushing the side of my breasts.

"Noah", I sigh hardly above a whisper.

I see a grin forming on his lips before he lowers them to my ear. He lets out a breath before whispering, "Found you".

Finally, I snap out of my daze that has left me paralyzed with desire. I move my hands down Noah's quite remarkable chest, resting them on his belt buckle.

"I don't think we should be doing this" I say in a moment of panic, thinking with my brain. My heart and the rest of my entire body think we should definitely be doing this.

"I never do what I should do, Berry" he says and really, that should not turn me on as much as it does.

"And if you really thought we shouldn't be doing this, why are you tryn'a get in my pants."

I look down to see that my hands have a mind of their own and have in fact unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and currently stopped midway down his zipper. Whoops.

"Well I guess I'm going to be doing something I shouldn't then" I say as I push down the zipper all the way down.

Noah growls and dips his head down, his lips finally finding mine. He reaches up running his hands through my hair and then pulls it. God, I never thought that getting my hair pulled would feel so good. This definitely hurts in the good, John Mellencamp way.

In a blur, he picks me up and lays me on the bed. With him on top of me – So solid and with his weight on me I feel like I could burst into flames at any moment.

Noah runs his hand through the valley of breasts and plays with the zipper at the top of my dress that can be unzipped all the way down. I honestly didn't think I would be in this position when I picked out my outfit for the evening, but it's really quite convenient.

Then he gives me this smirk that makes me want to tear the rest of his clothes.

"God, Noah, It's never been like this before, it's never felt like this before."

"Baby, I'm just getting started" he says as he starts to pull my zipper down.

"Good" I say with a surge of confidence I didn't think I had. And then I figure, I can do this and grab the back of his head to pull it down to mine crashing my lips to his. I bite his bottom lip and smile, because I think, just maybe I'm better at this then I thought.

* * *

I'm completely spent, chest heaving, and hair a mess I'm sure, with Noah next to me. His hand moves down and takes my hand and entwines our fingers together. Butterflies flutter in my stomach again when he does that. I look at him wearing that smile he has that rarely gets seen.

"Hey, Rachel" he whispers.

"Yes, Noah" I say as he brings his other hand up to up to my cheek and leans over kissing my lips for a moment. He pulls away and brushes my cheek with his thumb.

"It's never been like this for me either, felt like this" he says quietly looking me right in the eyes.

I can feel my heart flutter and my cheeks hurting from the smile I'm giving him that I'm sure makes me look like a complete idiot - but I don't care. I think that I should do things I shouldn't over and over and over again.


End file.
